


Not So Beta

by b_baby



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Josh, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_baby/pseuds/b_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's beta, or so everyone thinks. He's in love with his best mate Liam. The others treat him like shit because he's beta. In reality, he's omega and sooner or later, Zayn should've seen the exposure coming. One fatal mistake reveals Zayn's true status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Zayn's POV]

 

The self-hatred started back when I presented as _**omega**_. I felt disgusted and horrified. Why me? I couldn't understand the disappointment that my family had. They were all alphas. Even my sisters. My first thought was suppressants. I didn't care how dangerous they were to my body. But it's my body, I can consume what I desire to. Only my family knows.

"Zayn? Zayn? Helloooo? Mate, what the hell are you thinking about?!" Louis snapped his fingers in front of my face, calling out to me.

_Snap out your thoughts, Malik. Stop it._

My teeth nipped his finger, leaving a tiny dot. Louis yelped and huffed, stomping away as he yelled, "Get your shit together!" Harry growled as I stuttered, trying to voice my apologies. "I'm sorry- he, uh, startled me!"

"Louis was right. Get your shit together. You've been so weird lately. Act like a damn _beta_ for once!" He snarled shoving me into the wall, my head bumping against the solid surface. A whimper slipped pass my lips, it was a distressed omega whimper ((or so everyone called it)). Liam rushed into the room.

"What the fuck do you think you are you doing, Harold?" His hair looks frenzied, some strands sticking out in all directions. A warm hand rested on my shoulder and I flinched, moving away from the contact. Liam gave Josh a warning glare, giving me a warm feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Harry searched for an answer, his mouth opening and closing before he spoke, "Perhaps you should ask the beta right here."

My gaze averted to the ground as I scowled, "I'm going out for a smoke." Once I stepped outside, my shaky hands were lighting a cigarette. He did not just use my so-called status against me. Alphas and their _toys_ , I muttered to myself. My ears perked at the sound of someone approaching. The scent isn't familiar. You better run, they could possibly smell you, a voice in my head screamed at me. Clenching my fist, I turned around and gasped at the sight of a bold alpha. He was huge. Of course he can smell me. My feet carried me to dark alleyway. But I couldn't get away any further before my body was pushed against a brick wall. Damn alphas and their skills. His strong arms held my hands above my head as he buried his nose into my neck. It wasn't long before his hips were rutting against mine and he was lapping at my neck.

Mutters of "omega" came out his mouth. _Howl, Malik. Get your shit together and cry out for help. Your Alpha Liam will come to the rescue._ I puffed out a few small breaths before I listened to my gut, howling loudly. The alpha looked at me in shock. One of his dirty fists connected to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. The fists kept pounding on me. My body started feeling weak. My vision was becoming blurry. Rough nails scratched the truth on my stomach. The status symbol for ABO. All of the boys ran into the alleyway and the alpha finally stopped touching me. His greedy hands tugged on my hair to pull me up slightly, his fangs dragging over the mating mark. The last thing I heard clearly was Liam's outraged roar and the pounding from the unidentified alpha slamming my broken body once more onto the ground. I had forgotten my suppressants today. _Damn alphas and their exceptional sense of smell._

-

I can't see; I can barely hear my own thoughts. Why can't I open my eyes? I just want to open my damn eyes and see. What's happening. I can smell though. My nose twitched at the overwhelming scent of sadness.

"Li, I think he'll be waking soon..." Harry's voice trailed off once Liam growled at him. My omega side seemed to like that, considering my mind purred. _Purred_.

The room went silent. "He just purred!" Louis squealed from my left. Or maybe it was aloud? Shit. "We should get a doctor to check up on him!" My eyelids hurt as I tried to open my eyes. Suddenly they blinked open, leaving me to adjust to a distorted dimmed room. I squinted before looking around to find Liam's brown puppy eyes looking at me with worry.

" _Liam_ ," A whine fell from my mouth, tears threatening to fall. He was next to me in a heartbeat, scooting me over gently and climbing on the plain white hospital bed beside me. His arms flexed for a moment before they were wrapped securely around me. He started to hum a soothing tune in my ear, his fingertips running over my stomach.

A doctor rushed into the room, holding a small cup of water and medication, "I didn't realize it would take 2 days for you get up, that's pretty quick for the head trauma. Your alpha mate must be here helping you heal faster?" My eyes widened, my body thrashing against Liam's grip. His grip didn't tighten or loosen, seeming unfazed by my movements.

"Liam, let me go!" I wailed, my claws extracting as panick started to seep into me. The doctor knew. Did he tell them already? No, no, no. They would've disowned me then.

Liam let go and frowned, petting my hair, "Zee, calm down please. For me? Dr. D is going to give you your medication." I shakily snatched the medicine and water from the doctor, gulping it down quickly. Dr. D stared me at intensely and he nodded, confirming he knows.

Everything froze. All I could see was everyone moving frantically as my vision blurred. I'm out again. Thanks a lot to my panicking. I want out. I want to get away. Away from _here_.

-

[Narrative's POV]

 

Dr. Dimaxeaux stepped into hospital room 118, sighing gently. It's obvious they don't know, he thought. They called him a beta for god's sake! All of the alphas and omegas eyes were on him.

"From earlier blood tests and examinations, we know what's wrong with your friend, Zayn," Dr. D said professionally.

"What is it?" A light brown-haired alpha spoke, demanding for answers. The others nodded along with him. He must be the pack alpha, Dr. D thinks approvingly. He seems perfect for them. "He's on suppressants, so when he doesn't take them, his smell gets stronger. His heats come on in less than 24 hours when he doesn't take a dose a certain day. The impact on his head was hard and suppressants are dangerous for omegas. It started messing up his body a little while he was unconscious. But he'll be okay. Since you're his alpha mate, he's healing a bit faster. He can leave after we finalize tests once he wakes up. Um.. I think that'll be it. Oh and give him vitamins to take and keep him healthy as he is now. Make sure he's always hydrated. He'll get dehydrated more with this headache medication," He spoke with sincerity and confidence. All of the boys stared at Dr. D shocked.

"Zayn's omega!!?" Harry yelled shocked, he hurt an omega out of anger. He wanted to puke. He had hurt an omega.

Liam chest rumbled at the thought of Zayn being his omega. His mate. Everyone looked at each other in shock, thinking of how horrible they treated Zayn lately. They left him out of things because he "was a beta and wouldn't understand." He was always left behind for being a beta. Zayn got no cuddles or treats on movie nights. He simply left movie nights within 5 minutes to "go to sleep." Perhaps he cried himself to sleep. They had hurt their Zayn. Their Zayn is suffering because of them.

"Is he okay? Is he healthy," Louis slumped into Harry's side, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"Zayn's a little underweight; might be suffering emotionally. Obviously he didn't want you guys to find out and he called himself a beta. It will take time for him to settle into his skin as a omega and not a beta. Ill put him on something to make him feel fuzzy and numb because he could be thinking horrible things at the moment. You can't force information out of him, do it slowly. you need to cuddle him, include him, do whatever with him to make him feel loved and help him emotionally and physically," Dr. D smiled sympathetically. "I'll be on my way to get the medicine then I won't disturb till he wakes up, so please notify me by this button." Everyone watched Dr. D walk out after he showed them the small red button.

Niall sobbed in Josh's chest, "We hurt our Zayn! Why couldn't we treat him like Liam does?" Then it hit them. **Liam**.

They looked at Liam, to find him whispering things to Zayn: "You're so pretty, Zee. Always trying to please me, be a good boy for me: for your alpha. I'm so sorry I didn't take care of you correctly. I should've known, baby. Please forgive me when you wake up."

Of course he would beat himself up about it. Liam is basically in love with him. Their thoughts were similar as they watched on their two oblivious friends that were in love with each other. They sat still and wondered how could they be so blind, so clueless.

-

[Zayn's POV]

 

Suddenly I awoke with a jolt, sitting up breathlessly. All I've dreamt of was being touched again. It felt real again. All the boys were knocked out on a couch, Liam was in a chair next to me asleep. It looked uncomfortable. My mind feels fuzzy. What did they give me? I can't think properly.

"Alpha," Slipped passed my lips which made Liam awake within seconds. His sweatpants started to tent. He layed onto the bed, slipping behind me.

"I'm right here, baby. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," his voice spoke lowly, murmuring in my ear. "You can leave today once they check on you one last time." Louis moved slowly and pressed the red button by the door before sitting himself on Harry again.

Dr. Dimaxeaux checked on my heartbeat, blood pressure, weight, height, and eyes before we left. It was a quick examination and they want me to get checked down there for some reason. My mind is still foggy and they set me in a wheelchair, wheeling me to the elevator. Everyone was forming a circle around me and I felt safe, protected almost. Once we made it outside, paparazzi were swarming us, but Liam gave them a warning growl and they moved back. All cameras were no longer taking pictures. The paps just stared at me. I didn't want eyes on me; I didn't want anyone to see me. Our security opened the van doors, placing me in Liam's arms after he got in. My eyes blinked sleepily up at him as he leaned up forward slightly to shut the door.

"Alpha," I whimpered, my leg felt like it was going to fall off. The right one stung. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, rubbing my leg gently. Little did I know, he was taking my pain away. My vision and mind is becoming more clear, showing the drug is wearing off. Which is a good thing, I like to control my mouth. Thanks. It didn't take long for them to drive us to the hotel and get us to the suite. The security cleared fans and paps away for us and I hope I remember to thank them for helping me. The room is nice and spacious. Liam and I are sharing a suite. I have to share a bed with him.

Liam laid me onto the bed, propping pillows up for my bed so I can sit up. Niall was in the kitchen, making me a smoothie. Josh is getting some vitamins and medication for me. Harry is rubbing my feet, giving them a slow, comforting massage. Louis is choosing a movie for a movie night.

Why are we suddenly having movie night together? Since when was _I_ aloud? Liam's arms were wrapped around my waist in a possessive manner. I have no clue why. He's got a girlfriend anyways. _Stop thinking for once, Malik._

I subconsciously leaned into his side, sighing contently as I forget the throbbing pain in my leg. Liam mumbled in my ear, "I'm so sorry for not taking care of you, but i want to be a good alpha for you." I gasped out surprised, he knows.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know!!!! I'm not the best writer either lmao

[Zayn's POV]

I threw my body out of the bed, yanking myself away from Harry with wide eyes, "Don't touch me! You know and you didn't tell me!" My feet carried me to the bathroom faster than any of the alphas could run and I locked myself in.

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. C'mon you can do it._

I'm border lining a freaking panic attack and I can't even help myself. I could feel my breathing quickening.

_Get your alpha, dumbass._

My eyes were fluttering open and shut, loosing consciousness from the lack of air. It took about 30 seconds before my weak body was being cradled by a larger frame. "Zayn, breathe with me and count. Deep breaths, okay?" A soothing voice mumbled, rocking us side-to-side.

**1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.**

Lips pressed against my cheek, making me feel warm all over. Chills passed throughout my body. All the boys shared worried looks as I casted my gaze to the ground.

"I'm okay. Leave me alone," I huffed as they whispered to each other. My hands clenched onto the alpha's shirt, inhaling his scent. Liam. Liam saved me. I can't stay mad at him. Especially since I feel like I fit in his arms. And his aroma is so delicious. "Let's just watch the damn movie," I mumbled into his chest, my hands pressing against his defined abs (in a not-so-smooth way too).

"Course, love. Just let's get up and head to the bed first," Liam chuckled, his arms barely flexing to pick me up bridal style. Look at you, scoring the big alpha's attention.

"Obviously. There's no TV in the bathroom," I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Did you just roll you eyes at me, Malik?" Liam smirked at me as he placed me onto the bed like I'm a frail doll.

"Unfortunately, I did," I smirked back when he hovered over me. He watched my reaction before cracking a smile.

"Oh really? Hm, Malik. Got a little sassier, haven't you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, you just don't know me," A laugh slipped passed my lips as Liam froze, frowning.

"Oh don't get too upset. I'm still _your_ Zee," I emphasized your in my mind.

"It's true though, we don't know you," Louis muttered under his breath, only to have Harry growl at him warningly.

I puff out a breath to calm my sudden anger, "You know if you don't want me to be in the band, just tell me! Lou, we're all best friends excluding me. I'm like dirt on your shoe that you see every once in a while but you clean it off. I'm sick of you all treating me and tossing me around like a piece of trash! Get out, all of you!" My eyes flashed, my claws extended out of my finger tips, and my breath was coming out in small pants. Everyone left, despite their protests. My body made it's way to the floor and I pulled my legs to my chest, breathing heavily. Tears streamed freely down my face, but I was in too much of a daze to wipe them. My eyes stayed casted on the wall. Liam stepped into the room quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting me onto the bed.

"Oh Zayn," He whispered. "What can I do to help you? God, I love you. Don't ever think I treat you horribly, you're my top priority. Always have been since the day I laid eyes on you. I've fucked up. I haven't taken care of you properly and I'm sorry. But I promise you that I'm not letting you get hurt again. I know you're in a daze right now but I need you to come up, for me baby." My body relaxed against Liam as he propped me up between his legs and his hands rubbed my stomach. I blinked slowly before coming back.

"I'm so sorry, Liam. I just lost it. Usually I rarely feel anything with my suppressants and I can't take them anymore..." My voice traveled off once I felt Liam tense.

"Don't apologize, Zee. It's okay to speak your mind," He assured me, his lips resting on the shell of my ear. "Niall begged to get you to eat this smoothie he made, so I'm going to feed you." Liam grabbed the glass, placing the spoon-straw in it and picked up the spoon, gathering it with a bite. The spoon moved towards my mouth, "Please, Zee." My lips parted obediently taking every bite of the smoothie and swallowing for him.

"Li, you get the last bite," I have him a tiny smile.

"No, you can have it. I don't need it," He shook his head.

Liam rolled his eyes at my stubbornness, finishing it off, "Happy?"

"Very, thank you," I reply, pleased. I felt him nuzzling and scenting over my bond-mark. The large hands lifted my shirt to expose a little skin and ran over my belly, making slick start to drip. He could probably smell it. _This is so embarrassing, my body is slicking my hole for him._ I could hear his sharp intake of breath and feel his body responding. Liam's hard-on pressed against my bum and I squealed in surprise. _Of course. Instincts make you do crazy things._

"Oh my-" I jumped up, my face flushing while the tips of my ears turned red.

"Zee-" I cut him off.

"Save it, Liam. It's okay. It's natural. I just am going to take a shower," I rush to the wash room, grabbing my gum. The suppressants shake at my quick movements and I turn on the faucet. I placed the 2 pills by the the back of my throat, swallowing it with the faucet water.

_Don't you love it when you take these, Zee. Still trying to sneak your suppressants. You still can't deal with your omega body. Well you body still gives itself away every few months, so someone could take you. It is what it is, right?_

My hands clutched over my ears and I screamed, shaking my head.

_You can't make me go away. I'm the voice inside your head. Aren't you happy with yourself, omega?_

"Stop it! Make it stop!" Tears filled to the brim of my eyelids and my claws came out. My mouth kept forming the same words over and over again. Until, everything stopped. My headache subsided. My tears stopped flowing. A light brown snout rested on my colorful back. We trailed to the living room in the suite and the light wolf laid down, pushing me down with him.

_Your mate has come to the rescue, the voice said in the back of my head._

I gave a distressed whine. All the other boys ran into the room, gaping at us.

"Zayn's wolf is so pretty. He's got patterned fur!!" Louis laughed. So it's Liam, my fuzzy mind thought. Liam snarled, pushing my small form behind him as he stood protectively in front of me. Louis stopped laughing and moved behind Harry. Harry and Josh stood in front of their omegas and cautiously moved towards us, only to have Liam snap at them. Their faces were shocked. Completely shocked. Liam didn't recognize them in human form while he's in wolf. Harry took another step forward and Liam bared his canines; my instincts took over and I curled up. They all bared their necks and Liam's dissatisfied grumble traveled throughout the room. He wants me to submit. His snout nudged my neck and I turned away, presenting myself to him. Everyone shifted. All of them. Barks and more growls rang through my ears. I didn't notice the commotion between all of them, too wrapped up in Liam's smell. My wolf didn't even sense him get pushed away. Soon they all got Liam to turn back and a warm, human hand pet my fur.

"Zee, you're so pretty. I'm so sorry for losing control. My wolf sensed you in danger and I lost it. Please turn back? For me? Please. We can go cuddle and sleep after you take your medicine."

"You took suppressants! I smell them in your system!" Louis accused, still channeling anger at me.

I transformed back, covering myself with my hands, "Shut up, Lou." Niall handed me clothes and I slipped them on before climbing into the hotel room bed. " 'M going to sleep so be quiet while you have movie night or whatever."

Liam plopped down next to me, pulling the blanket over us, "Light's out!"

-

[Louis's POV]

_Click._ I made it in.

Getting Zayn and Liam's hotel room key from Harry's bag hasn't been tough. Now, I have to do is find Zayn's bags and belongings in the dark. My feet tip toed silently towards the bathroom. I felt around, turning on my mini flashlight and I sniffed. The smell is strong in here. It has to be in here. _C'mon, you've got this_. I rummaged through the bag, looking in every pocket, little bags, an bottles. Almost on the verge on giving up, I picked up Zayn's tiny gum bottle, opening it up. I put a piece on my hand, sniffing it for the flavor. _Suppressants_. He put his damn suppressants in a gum bottle. Who the fuck doesn't realize that. He's taken them in plain sight, knowing we wouldn't notice or think anything if he did it obviously. We've watched him for years pop "gum" into his mouth then gulp it down with water. We always thought it was a "bad habit." Boy, how wrong we were. Zayn is smart. He knows how to do things. He knew we wouldn't recognize if it was right there.

Placing the suppressants on the counter, I sprinted to the bed and shook Liam awake. "Liam get your ass up! I have to show you this!" I whispered-yelled.

"Hmm?" His sleepy tone rang out, half conscious.

"Up!" My hands tugged on his arm. He quickly but carefully crawled out of the bed and followed me. Nervously, I pushed the bottle into his hands, "Zayn thought this out. He's a fucking genius!" Before I could say any more, an outraged expression took over Liam's features and his fist connected to the mirror, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"Liam?" A sleepy timid, hushed voice came from behind us. We turned and looked at the black-haired beauty. Zayn may be an omega but even the sight of a bed head Zayn made me, an **omega** , legs weak. "Liam, don't you want to sleep with me?" His eyes blinked up at Liam's desperately.

"I will be there in a minute, Zee. Go back to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," The alpha kissed Zayn's forehead, leaving him a rosy red. Once Zayn left, Liam crushed the pills to dust and nodded a thanks to me before heading to bed.

_Tomorrow's going to be a roller coaster, I better grab my damn cigarettes._

Oh, and as they say _**"Even the most obvious is hidden in plain sight."**_

  



	3. 3

[Liam's POV]

I happened to wake up earlier than Zayn. An angel lay beside me with tussled, messy hair and a peaceful aura around him. His nose twitched as my fingers carded through his hair, careful not to wake him. Yesterday had been a long, dreadful hours on end. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't want to even step out of bed today. Zayn buried himself into my chest, tucking him away from any visitor's view, if the others came in. My alpha demeanor took over and my chest vibrated with satisfaction.

_Only for me to see. For only me, for now._

_Don't say that. You just have to mate him and he'll be all yours. Woo him, be a damn alpha for fuck's sake._

"Would you stop vibrating, Leeeyummm?" Zayn huffed. "I'm trying to sleep, ya know? Perhaps you should go back to sleep because I don't like you staring at my morning appearance."

"Your morning appearance is fucking beautiful, Zayn, stop that," Harry leaned against the wall by the bathroom with a glint in his green eyes. Louis stepped out the bathroom, the gum bottle in his hands. Niall and Josh popped in the room, serious expressions on their faces.

"What?" I groaned, wanting to stay in bed with Zayn all day long.

"Management wants to speak to you and Zayn on the phone. It's about some circumstances," Niall gave us a "good luck" smile. And that's not that a great thing. The call could rile Zayn up or make him emotional. I propped him up against me and pressed a chatse kiss to the side of his head, dialing management's number.

"Liam?" Adam spoke with confidence. _Arrogant bastard._

"Yes, I'm calling because you wanted to speak to me and Zaynie," I replied sarcastically. "I believe Zayn isn't okay with early phone calls and im not either, so make it quick."

"I'm supposedly a sleepy beauty, aren't I?" Zayn said with with a snarky tone.

"Boys, shut the fuck up and let me speak!" Adam hissed. "All of you get the week off next week for Zayn's heat. I'm pretty sure you're taking care of him, right Payne? Anyways, next week's schedule, goes like this: Tomorrow is Zayn's appointment. They're going to get a little personal, I don't think Zayn will want you in there but that's his choice. Monday is probably when the heat will start and then you're all free for the week. Just take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble!"

"I'm not sure, but thanks. I'll talk to Zayn about it privately," I slumped, remembering me and Zayn aren't together.

"I'm not having my heat Monday. How about 1990-never," Zayn scowled, marching to the bathroom and slamming the door. Louis sat onto the edge of the mattress, pulling out the bottle when Zayn stepped out fuming. "Where are my damn suppressants?!"

Louis held the bottle in the air, "Looking for this, Zee." Zayn froze, panic etching onto his face. Suddenly he was pushing his hands over his ears as he murmured "no" repetively. I was by his side in seconds, holding Zayn to his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay, Zee. I've got you. You're safe with me," I cooed into his black hair. Everything screamed true mates On how we reacted with each other. It didn't take long for him to calm down and relax in my arms. This was going to be a _week._

_More like a year, a voice screamed at me. He can't even deal with the thought of having a heat, how I'll he handle his heat anyways? Has he ever experienced a heat?_

"Zayn?"

"Yes, Liam?"

"Have you ever, you know, experienced a heat?"

There was no reply. Everyone stayed silent.

-

[Zayn's POV]

Sitting in the doctor's office on a Sunday morning wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do. When Adam said personal, they were going to do prostate exams, slick exams, everything violating me. To say I am ready is an understatement. I'd rather run. Just as I start contemplelating whether I should run or not, the damn doctor has to call me. Sighing defeatedly, I walked into the room and sat on the examination table.

"So, Mr. Malik, I'm going to need you to strip off your shorts and underwear," He was checking me out.

I shifted my body uncomfortablely before taking off my shorts, "What are you going to do first?" My voice barely projected. My hands shakily slid down my boxers.

"A prostate exam. It's perfectly normal for you to start producing slick," Panic started rising in me as he inched his covered fingers towards me. Liam burst through the door before the finger entered me. He growled at the doctor, getting him to back away. I flushed, feeling even more exposed when my hole twitched for Liam. Liam hovered over me, covering my body from the doctor's eyes, snarling "mine."

"Liam?" I pressed my face against his neck embarrassed when slick started leaking. "Can't you do it instead of the doctor? I don't want to be touched there." His eyes bled red once they met mine, my eyes flashed a light purple in response.

"You can watch as I do the prostate-exam but no touching him unless I give you permission," Liam spoke with a low, dangerous tone. One of his fingers pushed in slowly and he looked in my eyes once he found my prostate, making me squirm.

"Okay, he responds pretty normally. Um, I need to do blood tests and ask him some questions," The doctor said loudly, interrupting us. We both blushed and my eyes left his gaze as he pulled away. I held my breath as the doctor took my blood and handed it to a nurse. "So, how long have you taken your suppressants?"

"Liam, can you get out?" I murmured softly, trying to avoid his gaze as i slipped my clothes back on.Once Liam stepped out, I puffed out a breath before answering, "Four years."

"That means you've never had a heat?"

"Correct."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Sadly no," I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes.

"You were raped?"

Will he stop prying? "I'm not sure! Stop asking me questions, okay? I've answered enough!" I stomped out the room and out the hospital before shifting into my wolf form. Me and my wolf ignored the calls from behind us and I pushed my front paws to keep going and I ran for hours. The run felt refreshing as the wind hit my fur and the smell of nature filled my senses. Another wolf approached me, it was a white alpha wolf. He bowed his head and crouched. I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head, then shifted back. This alpha means no harm.

The alpha shifted back also, covering himself, "You're alone? Do you know how dangerous that is? C'mom let me walk you to a clothing store and get you and me some clothing." Now, he is gorgeous. "Ha, thanks love."

I giggled and shook my head, "I'm sorry. I usually keep my mouth shut. How about we get drinks after this or something?"

"Of course, I'm Tyler," Tyler smiled shyly.

"Zayn."

"I know, my sister loves you blokes." We both cracked up and made a run for the clothing store. The bell of the door chimed and a young male walked from the back.

"Hey Ty, need clothes?" He eyes us while raising his eyebrow as Tyler nodded. His scent and Tyler's mingled. They are mates. This is his omega. Once we were dressed, Tyler walked me to a donut shop with his omega, Bryson. Bryson and I were messing with Tyler. All Tyler did was send us warm, fond smiles. Tyler kisses Bryson's cheeks before ordering us donuts and coffee. We sat there, making jokes and talking about our lives. I felt like I _belonged._ They didn't once correct me and get angry. It was a shock. Awarm sensation shot through me and I shivered. Then pain ran through my body, making me feel like im on fire.

"Tyler, I-" I began to tell him I was in pain.

"I know. Let me take care of everyone first. Here's my phone, call someone you know," Tyler said hurriedly, asking to speak with the manager right away. My fingers shakily dialed Liam's number. The number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Liam questioned through the phone, sounding worried.

"Liam? I think I started my heat and I'm really far away. An alpha bloke named Tyler is going to help me out," My voice was hushed.

"Zee, go lock yourself in the bathroom. _Now!_ " He yelled. "Ill be there soon!" Tyler walked towards me and picked me up, bringing me to the restrooms. Everyone was leaving the café. I sat on the ground, breathing heavily and watching Tyler scouted the stalls and lock the door of the whole restroom. Panting, I slipped my hands into the sweatpants that hung low on my hips.

"It's okay to wank or whatever, I hear how painful it is to not touch yourself. Your pheromones are really strong, so it must be very tough," He nodded, assuring me. I hesitantly stripped and wrapped my hand around my erection. Tyler watched me intensely as I fisted my cock, working myself to the edge. Everything was a blur. I moaned throwing my head back, coming onto my chest.

Bryson wet a paper towel, pressing it to my face to cool me off, "Everyone left and your alpha is on his way to care for you, love." My heart warmed at the thought of Liam.

My head fell forward and I let out a frustrated grunt, "It hurts so bad!" The door to the restroom was swung open and a delicious smell filled my nostrils. My hole was leaking slick as I crawled towards the alpha and presented myself. Tyler slipped out, leaving us be.

"It's okay, Zee. I got you. I'm going to take real good care of you, going to be a alpha and fill you up," Liam leaned forward, growling into my ear. My face flushed even more and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam," I repeated his name over and over.

"Do you think you could take 2 of my fingers? I put one into your pretty hole earlier. Look at you, you can't even form words and I haven't even put a finger in you yet. I wonder what you're like with my big, alpha dick," Confidence was flooding his voice _. Alphas and their confidence._

"More. I want more!" I gasped out, two fingers pushing into me. Liam scissored his fingers, opening me up before adding a third. His fingers curled, nudging my prostate. My hips jerked uowards in response and I mewled, "Need you, Li."

"So responsive, hm baby?" I nodded my head frantically. My eyelashes fluttered and my eyes met Liam's as his tip moved slid over my hole. This boy is fucking teasing me. My teeth bit down onto my bottom lip harshly, whimpering quietly."What do you want, Zee?"

"You! I need you, Alpha!" I cried out as he pushed himself in inch-by-inch. His teeth grazed over the mating mark as he pulled out and slammed back in making me jerk forward. Liam angled his thrusts towards my prostate, nipping at my mating mark teasingly before pounding relentlessly into me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. White ribbons of come squirted out my dick, landing onto my chest.

"That's right baby, come for me," Liam nibbled onto my earlobe, continuing to thrust until we are tied together, his dick expanding and pulsing inside me, spilling his seed deep into me. "You alright, Zee?"

"Hmm."

"We're going to be like this for a while so I want you to come on my knot before you take a nap," Liam mumbled into my hair, nuzzling it and testing out the knot by pulling. I moaned, pushing back against him. "You seem fucked out." He teased the knot around my prostate for the next few minutes, making me release once again, dirtying myself further. "Sleep, Zee," Liam kissed my forehead.

And so I did.

 


	4. 4

[No one's POV]

Zayn was dressed into Louis's clothes before Niall and Louis hauled him to the hotel room. The beauty whined softly, his nose scenting Niall and Louis. Beta bodyguards for the band dressed Liam and carried him off to the hotel room suite. Harry and Josh watched as his nose twitched, looking for his omega. His eyes popped open as he thrashed, noticing Zayn wasn't near.

"He knotted Zayn. Zayn will be in pain after heat," Harry whispered to Josh, observing the scene that was happenning in front of them.

"I can tell..What's this?" Josh asked, picking up a small piece of paper and reading it.

"Call me or text me, Zaynie. Have a nice heat with that alpha of your's. Take care of yourself, beauty," Harry read it out loud before narrowing his eyes.

"Liam's going to be pissed, this guy is flirting with Zayn in a freaking note!" Josh pushed it into his pocket, walking with Harry to the hotel room to collect their omegas.

-

[Liam's POV]

I pounced onto Zayn once we finished taking our showers. "Oh, baby, you didn't have to dress into clothing. I'm going to strip you anyways," I spoke with confidence as his breathing started to quicken. He leaned up, attaching his lips to mine. My hips rutted onto his as his lifted his hips up, "I should take these off, hmm?" Zayn whined, frustrated as he tried to take them off himself. I grabbed his hand, holding them above his head in a teasing way. "No, baby, I'm going to take care of you," My tongue swiped against the shell of his ear. Zayn moaned loudly, making my member even harder. I pressed my lips against his hungrily, devouring them as I tugged off his boxers.

"Liam, can i taste you?" His innocent eyes gazed up at me, shining with lust. How can someone look so innocent while asking to suck someone off? I laid on my back with Zayn crawling in between my legs, an eager expression on his face. Zayn pressed a tiny kiss to the top before wrapping his lips around the head, suckling on it before gazing up at my shyly.

"It's okay, Zee. You were made to do this. You were made to suck your alpha off," I leaned up against the headboard. He started taking my length into his mouth, stopping halfway to look at my for approval, his tongue licking around what was in his mouth. Fingers curled around what wasn't in his mouth yet, fisting me slightly. His eyes stayed trained on mine as he gagged, pulling of to relax his throat before taking more into his mouth. Moans slipped out my mouth, my fingers tangling into his hair. Zayn licked down my length, sucking my balls into my mouth. I moaned, tugging on his hair, pulling him up, "Want to come inside you and fill you up." He nodded, presenting himself to me with a desperate moan. I pushed 2 fingers inside his hole, opening him up again.

"Alpha, _please_ ," Zayn whined in the back of his throat, his eyes falling shut.

"I've got you, Zee. Be patient," I growled, adding another finger as I watched it stretch.

"Now, now, now," His voice cracked as I pushed another finger in his. "Want you, want your knot." My alpha took over and I lifted Zayn onto my lap, sitting him on my length and helping him slide down it.

"Going to fuck you so hard, Zee," I licked over the mating mark, wanting to bite down. I thrust up into him quickly, raising him up and down, finding his prostate. He cried out, his body shuddering at the pleasure.

"Alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha," Zayn yelled out, making my chest rumble approvingly. I pounded into him, my fingers curled around his waist tightly. I felt my knot starting to expand and Zayn leaned his head onto my shoulder.

"You can come as long as you come again on my knot, so we can have a nap after my knot goes down," I nipped at the mating mark teasingly, my hips snapping up into him, hitting his sweet spot. Zayn moaned loudly, putting any pornstar to shame once he came,

"Leeyum!" My knot grew and my seed started to pump into him. It is probably the most I've ever came in my entire life. I sure did fill him up like I promised.

_'Mate him, mark him. Claim him as yours. Breed him with your pups. C'mon, Liam. Be an alpha!'_ A voice screamed at me.

-

[Zayn's POV]

Liam's seed poured into me, making my omega purr and content. I raised my hips, testing the knot and feeling it tug on me. Liam grunted, rocking his hips against my bum, helping me work up to another release. Eventually, I came again before we laid down on our sides. "Zayn?" Liam whispered nervously in my ear, sparking my interest.

"Yes, Li?" I softly spoke back, keeping myself tucked against him, my omega side feeling blushed out.

"Did you want me to help you with your heat?" Nerves were getting the best of Liam as he stuttered a bit.

"Of course. I just didn't want to say anything. I thought you wanted to be with _that omega_ girl, Ally," I puffed out a breath stubbornly, my disinterest in the girl obvious.

"That omega, Ally, is my friend," He groaned, rolling his eyes once I peeked at his annoyed expression.

"I'm _'just a friend'_ too. One that you're helping through a dumb heat," I mocked exasperated, my irritation becoming clear.

"Zayn, please don't. I've wanted you since I met. You smelled so **pure** , sweet, and so damn enticing. I wanted to lick every inch of your skin and pet your hair. My alpha was itching to hide you away from everyone and claim you. But I didn't. Then you told me you were beta and wow I was torn. I watched Toy Story and Batman like 20 times. The boys had to check on me a lot for two days. I thought Something was wrong with me for wanting a beta. Then I found out you're actually an omega and my alpha was ready to bite you and breed you to make babies. God, I wanted to scent mark you and tell the others to stop touching. I wanted to wrap you up. Zee, I've had the biggest crush on you since the day I saw you," Liam spoke seriously, my features morphing into shock as I listened to him pour his heart out to me.

"Liam, I want you to be my alpha, but not now. Lets complete the bond another time," I replied, turning to face him completely and snuggling into his side once the knot deflated. He pulled out, cum soaking the sheets. The door made a click sound, signaling someone was unlocking the door. Liam's eyes flashed a bright red as he hovered over me, covering my body. Peeking out from underneath Liam, I saw Harry holding a bag from Raising Canes. My mouth watered as I sat up, only to be pushed back down gently. "Li, it's Canes! I love Canes! Pleaseeee," I huffed out, trying to sit up again.

"You're _**mine**_ ," He growls, tugging the covers onto our bodies more. I'm done with this shit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm yours, blah, blah, blah. But let me tell you, I get Canes when I want Canes," I scowled, slipping from underneath Liam and awkwardly limping to Harry. "Thanks, Haz! Sorry about Liam being such an alpha!" My lips pressed against Harry's cheek as I took the bag.

Harry chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully before striding out the room, speaking firmly, "Shouldn't mess with an alpha like that, Zee!" I turned around, grinning sleepily before being pushed up against a wall.

"You're mine," Liam said possessively, rubbing his nose against my neck while he scent marked me.

"And you've already fucked me, and speaking of Canes, I'm super hungry. It would be lovely if we could eat this delicious food," My lips curved, a smirk forming as I tugged myself away, swaying my hips and walking to the seating area.

-

[Liam's POV]

I watched as Zayn walked to the dining room and resisted the urge to hold him down and fuck him. He knows what he's doing to me. After willing down my alpha urges somewhat, I found myself watching him eat his chicken happily. Boy did Zayn love his Canes. No one ever interrupted his sex-fest. I often got a aching hard on listening to him moan while eating his chicken and was escorted out the room by Josh and Harry smoothly. They knew I wanted to ravish Zayn the moment I saw him. Everyone somehow knew. But Zayn, of course, was oblivious.

Well maybe not as much as everyone thought.

Eventually, I contemplated dicking Zayn down as he ate, considering I always wanted to be the one to pull him out the room or just take him down there, bending over the table. My fingers trailed up and down his back, "Stand up."

"Liam, can't I just eat first then I'll do whatever you want me to do after?" His lips twitched, giving my a knowing smirk.

"No," I grunted, picking him up and placing him onto my lap. "I'm going to fuck you and I'm going to knot you right now."

Zayn rolled his eyes, pushing fries into his mouth and swallowing, "Rigghhhhtt. Okay. No, absolutely not right now. I'm trying to eat my motherfucking Canes. Liam, you piece of shit!"

I slowly pushed into him, gripping his waist and kissing his neck, "Damn, you're a sassy one. Do you beat Louis out as sass master? So, you don't want my knot?"

Zayn's eyes are opening and closing, his head lolling to the side, becoming putty in my hands, "Whaaa? I would rather my Canes." His voice was soft and dazed.

My hips snapped upward instinctively as he wiggled himself, "Oh really? Would you like me to stop then?" He gasped, his hole clenching around me tighter once my cock brushed his prostate.

"No!" Zayn moaned, grinding down onto me, his little claws extracting and clutching onto the table. I continuously rubbed against his prostate, watching his expression. His lips parted and eyes fluttered shut as he shot cum onto his belly. My alpha howled in victory from getting another orgasm from my omega. Zayn's hole clenched around me again, making me pop a knot against his prostate. My seed pumped into him and he growled, writhing under me.

_This was definetly going to become a habit._

  



	5. 5

[No One's POV]

 

It's been 2 days exactly since Zayn's heat ended and the tension around everyone is building. Zayn barely speaks to anyone except the other omegas when they check up on him. During the last 2 concerts since the heat ended, he'll interact with the boys. After that, he scurries off to _his_ tour bus and everyone knows he usually always sleeps in Liam's.

Niall and Louis can sense the other omega giving off the scent of distress and fear everytime he's around another alpha. He hasn't spoken a single word to any of the alphas except Paul, who wears scent blocker spray around him. He barely even speaks to Louis and Niall, who bring him food, bathe him, and cuddle with him till he passes out. To say say their all worried would be an understatement.

-

[Zayn's POV]

 

_A man with an **sinister** smile stands over me, hands balled into fists that are probably bigger than my face. My vision in blurry, sweat dripping down my neck as it soaks my shirt even more. **Where is pack? Where is alpha?** Everything seems so loud, so uncertain. My heart is beating through my ears. There's claws sliding across my stomach, letting blood fall out the open wounds and the wounds sting. Where is my alpha? Suddenly, I'm turned around and there's Liam getting clawed to death by other alphas. His limp body falls to the ground._

_" **LIAM** ," I screech, my call for my mate becoming loud and clear. I scream and thrash, my breathing becoming heavier as I panic and I continue to scream._ Then, everything's okay. My body is held down by strong hands and I blink my eyes open. Liam. My worried Liam. My _non-wounded_ Liam. My Liam is okay. My Liam is safe.

-

[Louis's POV]

 

I wake up from a body squirming and cries for help coming from someone next to me. _Zayn_. Pretty, sweet Zayn. The features in his face morphed into horror and his scent overwhelmingly heartbroken, terrified, and full of grief. Tears brim my eyes as I watch him struggle in his dreams, but no omega sounds come out his mouth. Not one. But the dead silence is changed when Niall brushes Zayn's fringe out of his face.

"LIAM!" A loud wail and scream erupts the bus. "LIAM," Zayn hands go up to his face revealing his claws. Greif, heartache, and fear become even stronger. Niall rushes off the bus frantically, running to get Liam. Liam is there within seconds, all of the alphas on his heels. I have Zayn's hands in a tight hold, preventing him from scratching his face.

Liam whines at the sight of Zayn, holding Zayn's hands above his head and using his legs to stop Zayn from kicking. I sigh a breath of relief as the screams finally soften and become quiet cries. Liam's heart skips a beat as Zayn's eyes finally open.

Zayn lets out a loud whine then a whimper and tears form in his eyes again as he whispers, "Liam." I start to smile once Liam places his nose in Zayn's neck, scenting him. We all coo, watching the couple. My body relaxes against Harry's.

"Let's run you a nice bubble back, yeah?" Liam kissed the mating spot on Zayn's neck, earning a warning growl from Harry. The whole room grew silent.

A gasp slipped passed my lips as Harry tore Zayn away from Liam, "I don't like you kissing Zayn right there. You aren't even mated him. Treat him properly, not like an omega slut."

Liam let a warning growl slip past his lips, " _Mine_."

"No. He's not your's. You haven't courted him at all, nor are you two dating," Harry gritted out, placing the omega in his arms and walking off the bus. "Lou, follow me." I watched with slight jealousy as Zayn pushed his face into Harry's neck and shut his eyes, inhaling for comfort. But, I knew what Harry had done would make Zayn feel better later when he was not distressed.

-

[Josh's POV]

 

Liam started to curl up into Zayn's bed, letting out a whine. He really looks like a puppy dog, a kicked one at that. It seems as if Zayn chose Harry to him, seeing as the omega is no longer with him but with Harry. But, me and Niall know he's just seeking comfort from a bad dream from a friend and in order to be with Louis, he had to be with Harry.

Something's off about his scent. It was too panicked, but he smells different. Usually, his scent is very sweet, vanilla, and tea and homely. At the moment, it's less there.

"Go cuddle with Liam, love. He needs it. I'll lay with you guys in a minute," I pecked Niall's mark, walking outside and finding my way to the hotel room. My fingers curl around the key card before swiping it on the lock, letting myself in. "Hey, I got Liam and Niall cuddled together for the moment- what is happening?! What happened?"

"Uh, hey Josh. Zayn scratched himself while we were asleep and it's pretty deep and we called a doctor that can come here to check on him. The doc said, 'I think I know what's happening, I'll be there in 10 and make sure the alpha is there. So go get Liam, yeah?" Louis spoke quickly but demanding.

"Liam," Zayn said in a dazed voice with a tiny omega whimper. I gasped and pressed my lips to his forehead before dashing out the room to fetch Liam and Niall. Thank god this hallway isn't narrow like normal.

By the time I made it to the tour bus and by the bed, I was breathless, "both of you, up! Zaynie needs you two!" We all made it to the room once the doctor did. Everyone, besides Liam, sat in the entertainment area, waiting for the checkup to be finished. All of us were curled up on the biggest couch, bouncing with impatience and basically biting our nails off.

-

[Zayn's POV]

 

My heart starting pounding in my ears as I sensed the presence of two people, my alpha and some random bloke. "Alpha," my voice cracked from all the crying and apparently the lack of water. Arms folded around me, making me feel better.

Safe. Home. Alpha.

Everything seems distorted and blurry around me, nothing's clear. I feel my vision becoming more focused and everything coming back to normal after a few minutes of being in Liam's arms.

"He's not fully in normal headspace, but I'll speak to you now about it." A stranger's voice emerged my senses. "He dropped pretty severely, usually omegas that are on suppressants drop in a severe state when they're not sure if their alpha wants them and when they're stressed. It's very rare. What happens is, is that the omega will become secluded in their bedroom or in this case, tour bus. They'll sneak alphas clothes and sleep with them, it's not noticeable if it hasn't been long. All they think about is their alpha when they sleep. I'm guessing he had a really bad dream where you died or left him and that's why he was screaming your name in panic and scratching himself deeply. Considering Zayn is famous, you need to take extra care of him. His drop won't wear off till maybe tomorrow, a possibility could be that it lasts another day. He needs to be kept hydrated and full, full of your scent and the pack's scent, and most of all, you need to keep him in your sight. As far as I know, he can understand what I'm saying, but not fully comprehend it. I want you to give you these vitamins I'm about to give you too. And I'll be back in a month to check on the wounds." Hands placed bandages over my scratches and I curled inwardly, feeling insecure under the alphas gazes.

I just want to sleep with Liam. Want to be bathed. Want to eat. Want to sleep without bad dreams. I just want Liam.

-

[Louis's POV]

 

Once the doctor stepped out of the door to the suite bathroom, he nodded his head and set down a bottles of pills before seeing his way out. Everyone stood up and rushed to the bathroom. I looked in and saw Zayn curled onto Liam's lap. He looks so vulnerable. My heart swelled at the sight of my 'baby brother' seeking comfort in his true mate.

Zayn looked at me with confusion, "Loulou? Can I talk to you and Ni?" Surprisingly, I shook my head no. I don't want to talk to Zayn. "But it will be really quick, Lou?" The boys finally looked away from Zayn and towards me. I shook my head no again.

"I said no and that's that! I don't care about your dumb talks! They are all over you now that you're an omega! Maybe they should all fuck you," that earned growls from the alphas. "I think you're an attention whore now, crying in your damn sleep to get alphas to touch you and hold you! And you want all of the alphas licking your stupid wounds? Ha, this is insane! Go back to being a beta!" I yelled, my eyes flashing.

Zayn stood and flashed his eyes, challenging me, "I don't like how I'm getting all this attention, so how am I an attention whore? I prefer being a beta. Wanna know why? I bloody loved going partying and dancing on those dance floors with practically anyone I want. I loved doing drugs and getting the rush. I loved taking my suppressants to get my freedom. I loved when you all didn't give a shit about me and I loved taking my suppressants and slowly killing myself! I'd really prefer to be excluded again just to get away from your dumbass omega jealously and omega ways! I think we were best mates because you were the only one who wasn't rude to me and yelled at me but never mind!" Everyone was gaping and still in shock. Never had Zayn said so much words hatefully and especially towards Louis, his best mate. I charged at Zayn and swung my fist. He ducked and smirked, crossing his arms smugly, "Another plus is that I was taught how to fight and got away with taking the classes cause' I'm a 'beta.' It was just for some knot head alphas. I couldn't always fight them away because the boys saved the day a while back, didn't they?" Zayn's hand caught my fist and pushed it downwards.

"I wish you were still a beta so you could die!" I scowled, scratching and pulling off Zayn's bandage. "So you could stay away from my alpha." Roars sounded around me and I was dragged out the room. A beautiful red wolf with black paws was staring back at me. An even bigger grey wolf, Liam, sat in front of him. The blondish looking wolf (Niall), and an white and blonde wolf sat next to Niall (Josh). Harry stared into my eyes and alpha commanded me onto the bed (which has never been done to me before).

"Get ready to be punished. I don't care if you were jealous. You've got our alpha's mate thinking you're a threat and Liam's wolf thinks you're a threat now! You don't go around yelling and being a jealous bitch towards the alpha's mate. Zayn could've attacked you and hurt you really bad. He was a beta for a bit so he was taught to fight like a beta and have the strength of a beta. Liam is our alpha and he's in love with Zayn. Never do you insult his mate!" My trousers were shoved down and a snack landed onto my bum.

"We can make our own pack!" I cried out. "Why can't we make our own pack?"

"Because my wolf wasn't born to lead as alpha of a pack, just alpha of an omega!" Harry hit harder. "Count!" I counted till we got to fifty and my tears stained my face. Harry apologized and put lotion onto my bum, making sure I was okay. In all honestly, I still was mad at Zayn.

-

[Zayn's POV]

 

Anger was boiling inside of me. I could feel the practiced beta side of me threatening to come out. But then again, the beta side was also keeping me peaceful. Instead of hitting Louis, I shifted into my wolf form to prevent myself from fighting him. Everyone else but Harry and Louis shifted. My nose twitched at my favorite scent, it is Liam. The wolf in me cuddled against Liam. I pawed to get Niall closer to me and licked at Liam's snout. Liam's wolf rumbled happily, his wolf covering me. My wolf yipped happily, nudging him and trotting away. The pack and I, minus Lou and Haz, played and ran around the big suite.

-

[Liam's POV]

 

My heart broke at Zayn's scent and how Louis was struggling to hold Zayn. The two omegas were so frantic and upset to see Zayn emotionally and physically in pain. Once, I held Zayn's hands down and draped my body over his, he calmed. To betas, it wouldn't seem normal, but to omegas, it made them feel safe if it was the right alpha. Our eyes connected and his eyes looked at me with panic. It slowly decreased as we sat in each other's presence. All eyes were on us and I pressed a kiss to his mating spot. The room's atmosp was filled with Harry's enrage within seconds. He tore my Zayn from me.

Zayn's arms hugged Harry's neck for comfort. My wolf wanted to roar and demand for him back, "Mine." It all happened so fast. The room was soon emptied of everyone but me and Niall.

Josh came rushing back, his mouth moving quickly. Zayn needs us; he needs me.

The doctor arrived the same time as us. I eyes him and sniffed him cautiously. If he was touching Zayn, I needed to assure myself that he was safe enough. After the long appointment, I comforted Zayn. The doctor showed himself the way out as everyone came rushing in to make sure he is okay.

The whole situation seemed fine until Louis broke out into an episode. Louis confused me with his actions. He threated Zayn's presence and spot as pack omega. I was refraining my alpha from punishing Louis myself.

Zayn's confessions really pained me. My wolf was hurting. Im going to protect him. Im going to make him feel loved and beautiful. Our wolves had a somewhat puppy pile without Louis and Harry. Zayn seemed content and less distressed, so everything was going to be normal for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame and sucky, I know !! I haven't had time lately to actually edit the chapters. I'm reposting this story so here's the chapters I've gotten done a while back. Feedback and stuff would be lovely. Thank you for reading !


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn's POV

My drop finally subsided. All of the boys and I were headed to our favorite club. Alphas, betas, and omegas surrounded us once we stepped in. The alcohol was refreshing and every time the boys would look away, I'd bribe the bartender into giving me another. After a bit, I felt like having fun. I'm so glad the alphas stopped being overbearing for the hour.

"Same Old Love" started booming loudly through the speakers. A flirtatious smile crawled onto my lips as I inched towards a fit bloke. Our bodies pressed together and moved to the beat. One of my hands curled around the back of his neck as my back pressed harder against his front. I slowly slid my body down. My vision was blurring slightly and Liam was in front of me, tugging me away. His fist connected with the alpha's jaw. Josh and Harry rushed over, trying to hold Liam back. A gasp left my lips as I yelled a 'sorry' to the alpha before looking at Liam with disapproval.

"Really, Li?" I sighed, taking one of his hands while standing in between him and the alpha. "Liam, calm down. Stop wolfing out in public!" His eyes was pure red with a sparkle of grey. "Liam please!" I begged, leaning forward and desperately kissing his jaw. Niall tugged me back slightly to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. His eyes were going from brown, red, and grey. "C'mon, Li, let's step outside," our hands connected and I led us to the exit.

"What was that for? I can't enjoy myself with another alpha?" Cool air hit my face while I rambled on. "Do you seriously not think that maybe I wanted to spend the night with the alpha? Did you consider I'm sick of your overbearing sh-" My rant was cut off by Liam slamming into a brick wall, his eyes changing between brown, grey, and red again.

"You're mine!" He snarled, his lip curling and showing his sharp teeth. His mouth attached to my neck, sucking a few bruises. My head fell back against the bricks, the air I'm exhaling coming out in pants.

"Yeah, yeah, yours," I rolled my eyes, earning a growl from Liam. Liam's scent smelled different. Almost like a rut? Harry and Josh stepped cautiously towards us.

"I think he's in rut," Harry spoke slowly as he sniffed. Josh nodded in agreement, inhaling deeply. "Yeah, it's definitely rut! Liam's early, too early to be in rut. He's going to act feral, but he's trying to protect Zayn. In reality, he's kind of putting them both in danger. So, Josh, take the right and I'll get his left, so Zayn can get to the car."

"Liam!" Josh called, giving a loud whistle. I met his eyes as Liam turned around to look. Slowly, I moved over with hesitant posture. Liam moved towards them and I ran. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears. A loud howl echoed through the alley. Niall tugged me into the car.

"I have to go back to Liam! I can't let him stay there! I can't let them try and hold him back! They can barely do that! Liam's wolf has two different colors in his eyes! You can't let them handle Liam!" I reached for the handle, but Louis and Niall held me down. Howls came from the three alphas.

"It's okay, Zee. They're running him to the heat/rut bus. It shouldn't be that hard to get him in there. We had one of the security guards put one of your shirts in the doorway and onto the bed. He will go inside with no problem," Niall reassured me, rubbing his thumb over my cheek while wiping my tears. My cries quieted and I looked over at Louis. His mouth was set in a tight line. Of course, he still is having a bitch fit.

Once we got back to the hotel, I took a refreshing shower. I was still in the same suite that I had my heat in. Someone stepped into the shower, their arms wrapped around my waist. Thinking it was Liam, I turned around and saw Jackson. Horrified, I backed away and stopped the shower. "Missed me, Zaynie?" The lips moved in slow motion. My heart sped up as I hopped out the shower, quickly getting dressed. I ran. I ran and ran till I was in front of the rut and heat bus. My head leaned against the cool door, the panic subsiding and the feeling of love coming to me in waves. Liam makes me feel safe. One of my hands pressed flat against the door.

Little did I know, Liam's paw was pressed in the same spot. A loud whine came through the other side and I held my breath, preventing a whimper. "Don't you want to go see your alpha?" Jackson murmured into my ear. Turning around I blinked. 

He's not there. Calm down. It's not real.

My claws extracted as I swung at the figure, "Stop bothering me, Jackson!" But it wasn't a vision. My hands smacked something hard, a body. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. This can't be Jackson. Once I popped open my eyes, there stood Harry with a bloody face. "Haz, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you," my lower lip trembled.

"It's okay, Z. I forgive you," his deep voice answered. An arm hugged my side and he pulled me into his chest.

"What did you do to him?!" Louis stalked towards us. His eyes were golden. "I can handle you being a slut but hurting my alpha to get attention is definitely not it!"

A furious growl left my lips, "I'm so dearly sorry you have not gotten a knot up your ass in a month but that gives you no right to treat me like I'm an omega slut. I've only had two alphas in my life! Two. Never once did I hand myself only to an alpha. I'm not the one begging for a knot every 5 minutes!" My vision was blurring from my shift taking over.

Then, I ran. I ran for hours. My wolf didn't take over until I was out of sight.

An old familiar scent popped up out of nowhere. It was so familiar that I had to follow the trail. Before I could continue, memories flashed into my mind. Jackson.

-

"I've got it, baba! Don't worry!" Recently I learned to shift into full wolf form. 5 years old and I am already so eager to scout out the puppy this kid lost. During the search, I bumped into a really cute wolf. We both shifted back in human form, staring at each other open mouthed and naked.

"Are you looking for a puppy?" The boy asked me, his hand grabbing onto mine and helping me up. 

"Yes, it's brown and really small!" I jutted out my bottom lip, lowering my eyes. "Did you find her?"

"Of course! I can show you, but under one condition!" Pride wafted from him, he only used some big word. Big deal. "Be my friend!"

"Okay, I'll be your friend. Just bring me to the puppy, please!" I can use big words too. Starting with my manners. His hand grabbed mine and led me to flowers. There was a circle of just grass and no flowers. We stood there watching the puppy rolls on a flower. "Thank you...?" My eyebrows raised at him.

"Jackson, my name is Jackson. What's your's?" Our eyes met and I looked back at the puppy shyly.

"Zain."

-

"Sugar, get moving! Today's your birthday and I don't plan on wasting my night with you!" A smoldering voice whispered in my ear. "We've got a long night ahead of us. Your mom knows your staying at mine tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm 16, woohoo!" I groaned, rolling off the bed. Hands grasped my side, catching me.

"Sugar, I did not present alpha for no reason. Hurry up! Or should I start growling to get you moving!" Jackson huffed impatiently before standing me up right.

"I didn't present yet so don't start with me! I should start showing signs by tomorrow, baby cakes," I sent a smirked his way, grabbing clothes. After sharing our shy first kisses together at age 15, we became a thing. We literally stood in front of each other with flushed cheeks and our hands stuffed into our pockets after. Maybe this year we'll take it further. Have sex. Do things with each other.

Pulling off my clothes, I slipped clean ones on. "So pretty, Zain. So damn beautiful," Jackson murmured into my ear, making me turn all shades of red. Lips pressed against my neck. My heart sped up, adrenaline pulsing throughout my whole body. "Let's go!"

We walked to the field we met in, hand-in-hand. It was pitch black outside besides the full moon. Our bodies laid into the soft grass curling around each other. Through the night we pointed at the stars. Jackson turned me towards him and stared into my eyes, "I love you, Zain Javaad Malik. You are my first love. I hope you're my last love. I want you to present as omega so we can mate. I'll love you even when I'm long gone and dead. I want my last words to be to you. I want them to be sweet and loving. Happy 16th birthday. I've waited a while and I want to give you my virginity as long as you give me yours."

"I love you too, Jackson. My first love. Who knows if I'll be your omega though," and there we laid, declaring out love for one another.

"Let's go to my home. I've got one more present and it's not just our virginities," his voice was serious and fond. Jackson and I raced to his house. Laughs left my mouth as Jackson hauled me onto his back and ran up the stairs. It wasn't normal for his parents to be asleep by now, but Aniya greeted us. Aniya explained Rosa gave them lots of trouble tonight. At least the rooms are sound proof.

Once we got to the room, a mouth pressed into mine. My back touched the plush mattress. Hands gripped my waist tightly, "You're mine, Zain, and I want you to know that." A whimper left my lips as his hands slowly undress me. Soon I was completely naked in front of him. Red eyes were boring into me as I undressed him. Hickies were spreading all over our bodies.

My lips wrapped around him. Spit dribbled from my mouth. This is literally my first time and it's quite nerve wracking.

"It's okay, go on," was the only encouragement I needed before I swallowed him down.

Fingers tangled into my hair. Thrust. Jackson is fucking my mouth within seconds. This goes on for a few minutes. Jackson decides he wants to get inside me before he cums. "But since when did we agree that I had to bottom!" I grunted with a raspy tone. The alpha's eyes flashed for a quick moment. One finger was inserted into me. Then two. Which turned into 4 more. My moans were getting louder and I was close. Our mouths attach hastily. Tongues twisting with desperate need. His cock eased into me.

The breath in my lungs was cut short. Shit, it felt so amazing. Like the best sensation I've ever created. Breathlessly, I leaned my head back and mewled. My wolf wanted to howl so badly. But I didn't. We fucked for hours till we were too exhausted to go on. In a total of 3 hours we came so many times that we lost count. Jackson wiped us down with a wet towel. He wiped my face first, cooling my body temperature a bit. The redness in my cheeks was starting to fade and I felt warm. After he finished that, he wrapped his body around mine and we fell asleep immediately.

-

"Wait.. You knew you were moving to Wolverhampton for a while and you never thought to tell me? You said you love me! Is that even true? Was last week a joke? You took my fucking virginity! You lied to me! My body betrayed me and presented omega for you! And you're not even going to be my alpha?" I screamed, pushing on his chest. "You even had the nerve to bring us to our spot to tell me you're leaving? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Jackson calmly pressed a palm against my cheek before gripping my head tightly, "You have to let me go." My body trembled with anger and hurt.

"You lied to me," my voice was barely above a whisper. His heel turned and he walked out of my life. My first love.

-

The omega in me was becoming reckless and rebellious. I ordered suppressants illegally. Every night I'd wake up screaming for help, for Jackson. After a couple of months, my parents got tired of it. That's why I'm sitting on a hospital bed to undergo surgery. I'm going to forget Jackson. They are going to make me forget what happened the day he left me, how we met and my two birthdays we shared. My favorite memories were about to leave me.

-

Gasping for air, I came back to my senses. Jackson never hurt me in that way. He just hurt me emotionally. A tan wolf stood in front of me. Jackson. That is Jackson. My mind reeled.

The wolf bowed his head respectively. My wolf yipped in glee. Jackson nudged my side and we ran through the clearing. There's no place like home. This is my home away from home. The place I met my best friend and first love. Although I'm still a little mad, we had fun and played around.

Crouching, I shifted back into a human. Jackson shifted back and gave me clothes. "I brought extra clothes, so you're lucky. You're still beautiful as I remember," his warm hand caressed my cheek. My eyes shut as I leaned into his touch. I could feel my omega side yearning to see if I was over him. Our lips touched hesitantly and shyly. A couple of seconds later, we pulled back, "You should get dressed, it's chilly out here, love!"

I got dressed as fast as I could, "Would you like to stay at the hotel I'm staying at with me? Please? I really want some answers." He nodded and we jogged back to the hotel. "You're lucky we've gotten paps in a different location away from here or you'd be getting bombarded with questions!"

"I almost forgot you were famous for a second, Zainie.." Jackson trailed off, looking at me fondly. "What if your bandmates come to check on you and see me?"

"They're not my alphas and Liam is in rut. We're only talking, so it doesn't matter," my hand grabbed his and led him to my hotel room suite. We stepped in and locked the door. "I want answers so no stalking or side-stepping!" My warning was clear.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to. I got a job and I had to support my family. My dad took everything with him and if my mom couldn't provide for my sisters and Tom, they would have to live with him. You know how much we favored our mom, right? Well, our dad is still some rich guy on a throne and he's got Tommy with him. It's been tough but we're making it through. I know it's illegal but I'm doing some things. But a few years ago, it was worse. We barely made it by with a scratch. I couldn't stand it there with my family suffering so I took on my responsibility as an alpha and moved my family. We had to be close to my dad too."

"Then why did you take my virginity and tell me you loved me right before you left. You know how much me and my wolf was attached to you! My body presented omega for you! My family brought me to the hospital and got my attachment medically removed because it got so bad without you. We planned out life together since we were 6 years old and it became romantic at 14. We decided we were it for each other and you left me and 16, wen I was newly presented. After 10 years of a building friendship and romance, you decided to leave!"

"Because I did love you and I still do love you. You're my first love. No one can change that. I miss you a lot, I do. I was going to come back but then you went on X-factor to pursue your dreams and you smashed it. My whole family watched it every time it came on. We huddled together with tea and blankets. We knew you fell in love with Liam when you met him. The way you looked at him. God I wanted to tear my hair out. And you were so beautiful. You grew as a singer and as a person. When you all told your presentations, my heart broke. You were lying to the whole world about your identification and it killed me. I knew that when you guys continued the band that I couldn't go for you. Your omega and wolf chose someone else and it was Liam Payne. I could never be better than him. Remember when we first met and took that picture with the puppy? And when we came up with a tradition to sleep with it under our pillows? I still do it. Even if you'll never love me back, I still hope for our friendship to mend together again. Here, look at it," Jackson explained, showing the picture of us petting a puppy while grinning with our squishy cheeks.

"ZAYN? Can I speak to you?" A knock interrupted our moment.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and late, sorry !!! x

Zayn's POV

Jackson looked at me in question, wondering what he should. The door knob turned and Harry stepped in. Jackson slid into the closet. "Hey, Harry? What do you need?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"I just came to check up on you, I'm sorry about earlier- Who's that?" He asked, looking down at the picture.

"Me and my first alpha."

"The one who made you so insecure? He's an asshole, Z! Get rid of that!"

"No," I glowered at him, gripping the picture tightly between my fingers. A growl came from the closet.

"What the hell was that?" Harry glared, trying to keep his control.

"I know you don't have much control around me because you treated me like shit when I was a beta. But if you will, just calm down!" Jackson came out the closet, standing in front of me protectively.

"Who the hell is he?!" Harry raised his voice, his eyes bleeding red slightly. Louis walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"Jackson. The so called terrible alpha," he held out his hand and Harry stared at it dangerously.

"I'm Harry. Zayn is under my care while his alpha is in rut," Jackson looked at me,  
hurt shining in his eyes.

Louis folded his arms over his chest, "Why is another alpha in your room? If you wanted an alpha, you should've went to Liam!"

I bared my teeth, stepping in front of Jackson, "Listen up, both of you, Jackson and I have been best friends since when were 6, you have no say on whether or not I can be friends with him! Not even Liam will get in my way!" 

Jackson pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "Actually, you go see Liam and spend his rut with him. They're extremely painful, especially alone. It's almost like a heat but less intense. I'll come back another time. Call me, okay?" A number was put into my phone. Jackson left again.

"Well, he's actually really hot and like a Prince Charming..." Louis trailed off when Harry let out a warning growl.

"I'm not bumping and grinding with Jackson. I'm catching up with him, now get out!" My body was thrumming with anger and adrenaline still after they shut the door. I took another shower, scrubbing all the scents off of me and replacing them with sweet smells.

After the shower, I went to the designated heat/rut bus and knocked on the door. It opened within moments. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me inside, "You were scared earlier and I couldn't get out the room."

"It's okay, Li. It was nothing and I'm fine. Don't worry," I reassured, tugging him to the bathroom to wash him. "I'm going to clean you up and feed you. Gonna take care of you so you don't starve or become disgusting. Strip!" 

Liam looked at me with amazement, "Are you bossing me around?" A playful slap on the ass got rid of the look.

"C'mon, Li. Can't I take care of you? You're in rut," I huffed, crossing my arms. He got undressed and I took the dirty clothes along with the others, putting them into the washer. "I'm gonna start the shower and help wash you, so follow me now." We walked to the bathroom. Liam leaned against the wall, watching me run the shower and strip everything but my shorts off.

"You're forgetting something, Z!" His eyes were trained on my shorts hungrily. My hand grabbed his and I pushed him into the shower, getting in after him.

"No dirty thoughts, Payne!" I chastised, moving away from the spray of the shower. Liam's breathing quickened as I soaped my hands, running them off his body while scrubbing the dried come off of him. His body covered mine as he sniffed my neck, rolling his hips against mine. "Liam," I warned, backing away. My hands wrapped around the shampoo&conditioner bottle, squirting soap into my hands before washing his hair. I finished as fast as I could; I hopped out the shower. "Wash your bits, Li, I'll be out here!"

Liam's shadow appeared in the translucent glass, his hand curled over the top. His hips were thrusting forward, getting himself off. My cheeks flushed darkly and I ran out to Liam's room, looking for new clothes for me and him.

-

Once we were changed and dressed into clothes, we cuddled on the newly clean sheets (thanks to me). I got Liam comfortable for a short nap and sneaked off to the kitchen. There was a bag full of food from Wendy's. My arms hugged the bags closely, making sure to not drop them and I brought them to the room. Liam sat up right away, looking at me with a sincere small, "Thanks, Z."

"Your welcome, Li," I took out the disposable paper plates and helped put the food on them for him. "Eat up, you need your energy." The dim light shone onto his face as he ate quickly. It didn't take long for my body to be pulled into Liam's arms. The plates being thrown into a small trash on the side of the bed.

 

-  
Liam's rut continued like this for the next few days. Some mornings I woke up being humped and others I woke up before him.  
-

Liam's POV

"Hey, Liam, I thought you should know about something that happened during your rut!" Louis pulled me into the kitchen. The others were chatting animatedly in the sitting room.

"Yeah, what is it?" I smiled nervously, sensing Louis's aura. 

"Zayn was with an alpha the first night of your rut. They were in his hotel room and the alpha was Zayn's first alpha. The one that made Zayn hate himself."

My eyes starting blurring with red. Anger was seeping throughout my whole body. Claws extracted and they scratched the counter deeply as I let out a low growl.

"His build is a little bigger than yours and he's got a nice stubble thing going on. I can see what Zayn saw in him. He's super good looking and tantalizing."

"I need some Doritos. Hey- Liam, you okay?" Niall's eyes widened and Josh ran up behind Niall, pulling him and Louis out the kitchen. My wolf was taking over as I half shifted, Zayn tried to get to me.

 

-

Zayn's POV

"Liam? Liam! What's wrong?" In response, I got a menacing growl in reply.

"You were with another alpha. You didn't even want to spend my rut with me fully and I know why! You want another fucking alpha! I knew I could smell an unfamiliar alpha on you faintly when you came to my room to lay with me through my rut!" A chuck of the counter was grasped into Liam's tight grip and it crumbled to the ground as he fully shifted.

"It wasn't like that, Liam!" My body slammed into Josh and Harry's, trying to get to Liam. Harry carried me into the suite next door. Louis and Niall sat on a bed looking terrified as I punched Harry's back, attempting to break free.

A howl rang out and I heard Josh's whimper. He was trying not to submit. We've all recognized Liam as our pack alpha naturally, we just never did the actual ritual. Harry dropped me onto the bed and we heard a crash. All of us ran to the window to see Liam and Josh fully shifted, making guttural sounds. Josh was trying to calm Liam's wolf. Harry fully shifted and hopped out the window, following them.

"They don't seem to have a good hold on him. I think we should call the security alphas," Louis suggested while we watched them snap the teeth. Niall pulled out his phone, calling security over. Within two minutes, 5 security alphas came and helped Josh and Harry. It took another 5 minutes for all 7 alphas to stop Liam.

Clothes were handed to them and they all shifted back. Liam's face healed within seconds. It was abnormally fast. Harry and Josh limped, slowly healing.

Josh looked at me with pity, "I'd suggest sleeping in a different room." Everyone nodded their heads and Liam slipped into our suite.

"But, I did nothing wrong," I furrowed my eyebrows, stomping into me and Liam's suite. "Liam?"

"They were right. You should sleep in a different room, maybe in the other suite with the rest?" His head was hung and he didn't face me.

My bottom lip trembled as I turned on my heal, running to the other suite, catching the door before it shut. Niall's arms wrapped around me, hugging me. Tears welled up into my eyes, "I'm going to sleep." One of my hands squeezed Niall's arms gently and I stepped into one of the suite's rooms, curling up into the sheets. Sleep took over my world.

-

"Hey, Z, wake up. I know it's late, but I have to tell you something, " Harry whispered into my ear. A warm towel was wiping my tears once I opened my eyes.

"Yes, Haz?" I grumbled, blinking sleepily at him in the dark.

"Liam's eyes have three colors, do you know what that means? Even his wolf has taken on the eye colors," Harry questioned, scratching my head to keep my attention on him.

"No, does that mean he's really strong or is he weak or dying?" My eyes widened as I went to sit up.

Harry's other hand, held me down, the warm towel going on my forehead, "No, Liam's fine. Relax. It just means he's really strong and I think he's a true alpha. It can also mean you've found your soul mate. I think it's all 3 together and that you're Liam's soul mate. He wouldn't have reacted so badly without you guys having a type of bond in a way." I nodded, shutting my eyes. A kiss was placed on my cheek and another blanket on top of me.

 

-

 

Narrator's POV

The pack was growing restless. Zayn's scent was filled with too much despair. Liam smelled of heartbreak, jealousy, and rage. It broke their heart to hear Zayn's heartbreaking sobs through the walls. They knew he'd toughen up if they went into the room just because he's used to it. In fact, Louis felt terrible.

Louis didn't hate Zayn. No, it wasn't that. It's just, he wasn't a fan of change. And maybe, just maybe, he was a little jealous. No one likes to admit that though. Louis is just so used to it being him and Niall in the middle, on top of Liam with Harry and his side and Josh on Niall's. It just seemed like a routine. They never thought of Zayn because he didn't fit at the time.

Sleeping alone reminds Zayn of before and how lonely it had been. Zayn was burning up. Rejection comes with a cost. After being rejected for so long, he was going to have to pay the price. You know prices always come with a loss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy with school and I passed drivers Ed. I get my permit next month, WOOO! Anyways I've been very busy with my scheldule lately to update. Also, my other story is on pause so I can focus on this one while I can!

Josh's POV

Niall and I decided to be great pack members and make breakfast for everyone. Zayn still has not woken up from the smell of the food and the loud noise. It isn't much of a shock but we know he should at least be up right now.

I knocked on the door lightly to get no reply, "Z? You all right? I'm coming into the bed room!" Still no reply. Once I walked in, I saw a slightly pale, sweaty but shivering, Zayn. Although he was asleep, he still looked very miserable. An old rag was on his forehead, but it's cold from being warmed a while back. Zayn seems feverish. That's not good. Especially since him and Liam aren't on speaking terms really.

"Zayn? Can you hear me?" No sound was heard. "GUYS! I need a doctor or Liam here as soon as possible! Zayn's not responding!" Phones were dialing and the door slammed open. Liam stood there looking disheveled.

"What's wrong?" Liam sat on the bed, looking at me with worried eyes. His hands felt Zayn's cheeks before sighing roughly. "His cheeks are very hot, I think he might be running a fever."

"Fever? He was perfect yesterday?!" Niall exclaimed, arms flying out. I gave him a 'calm down' look and he deflated. "Sorry. A doc will be in soon. Eat quickly."

 

-

Liam's POV

 

The doctor came in and ordered everyone out the room, "I'll wake him up myself. Now get out."

Guttural sounds left my mouth. Josh and Harry stood in front of me and the doctor. "You might not want to piss him off, he's very strong and their connection is also," Harry spoke up with Josh nodding along.

 

-

Zayn's POV

 

I heard a few noises. My vision was blurry as I rubbed them, opening them in a slow motion.

"Shhh. He's waking up!"

A cool hand touched my cheek, making me flinch away.

"Give him some space, let me touch him!" That was Liam. My Liam. Groggily, I grabbed onto Liam's hand and moved from the cold hand. My body instantly felt calm.

"From what I'm seeing, his body is reacting to rejection and not having his alpha after so long. Maybe you should let him go home to his father and mother, and possibly his first alpha suitor." Liam's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No. He will stay with me."

"If you care about your pack mate's safety then let him go home!" The doctor is getting frustrated with Liam. "Now, be a good alpha and get him ready for his car home ASAP!"

I looked at Liam confused and stood up, hopping into Harry's arms. Harry carried me to the siting room while Josh grabbed a blanket and a wet towel. Liam slammed the door behind him.

 

-

My bags were packed and I was dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt, ready to go home. Everyone was in the van, bringing me to the place the car was licking is up from. It was awkward as Jackson sat next to me. We were leaning against each other, waiting to get out.

Liam saw us out and Jackson grabbed all the bags from the car. Louis and Niall hugged me tightly while Josh and Harry rubbed my neck. Liam nipped my neck before glaring at Jackson. We got into the car quickly and got comfortable.

"That was awkward, yeah? All the alphas and omegas glaring me down. Your new pack doesn't approve of me very much," Jackson mumbled in my ear as we cuddled on the couch.

"Don't think my family will either," I whispered. Jackson chuckled sadly, fingers trailing up my arm. "They will probably be pissed then hug the shit out of you."

"I hope I don't shit in front of you then," a smirk was on his lips when I turned to him.

"You're a dog still, aren't you?" 

"Takes one to know one, babe."

He surged forward, pressing our lips together. My hands grabbed his face. I don't know if it's the rejection from Liam talking or just because but I kissed back. Jackson pulled me onto his lap, his hands resting on my ass. We made out for a while, my hips rutting against his.

-

After the ride we shyly walked to the next car. Flashes were in our faces.

"ZAYN, is that your new alpha?"

"Is he your boy toy?"

"How's it feel now that you're out to the world as an omega?"

"Why did you hide your status?"

My face was becoming bright red with frustration as I looked at them with tired eyes. Jackson stuck his arm out, backing them up slightly before grabbing my bags, "Get to the car quickly, they're a little too rough for my liking."

As I rushed to the car, I turned back and saw Jackson growling for them to move away as he stumped to the car after me.

-

Knocking on the door of the home I bought for my family made me nervous. Yes, l missed them loads.

Baba opened the door and dropped the items in his arms. Baba's arms hugged me tighter, tears filling his eyes, "I was wondering when you'd come home to see your old man, beta."

"I just cleaned the floor, did you drop some- Sonshine!" She moved as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around me also. "I've missed you so much, baby! Come on in, I'm making your favorite surprisingly. Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would've picked you up. You know that, right? You're our baby boy." Sniffling, I nodded. Mum always made me feel better and baba always could make me smile when I am down.

"A doc recommended I come home to you lot and use my first alpha suitor..." My voice became smaller once I pointed to Jackson behind me.

Mum and Baba raised an eyebrow, "Jackson?"

"Yes, that's Jackson. Don't be mad, he explained it to me!" I spoke quickly, pulling Jackson inside.

Baba started to talk to Jackson and they started to lose tension in their bodies. Mum dragged me to the kitchen, ready to gossip. "Where's our Liam at? Shouldn't he be with you?" She asked, brushing my hair back.

"I think Liam doesn't want me, I went to go to sleep with him last night and he told me it was best to sleep in different rooms and he meant different suites. Mum, I was so upset, I didn't realize that after finally getting attention and it going away so suddenly that I'd suffer. Rejections are like a mini fever. I didn't know I was feeling terrible till I woke up this morning. I still want Liam. I miss him," I mumbled the last part. She fussed over me, placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," she spoke as Jackson interrupted her, "He doesn't know what he's missing."

My whole face flushed. My parents cooed and Jackson winked at me. This was going to be a long night, I thought.

 

-

 

On snapchat I posted a video of me and Jackson fooling around. He was playing the piano and I sang "Stay" by Rihanna as we scooted closer to each other on the bench. Fans were going insane. It was quite funny to me. Jackson picked me up and dropped me onto my bed.

 

-

 

The next few days have been calming. I was feeling more and more like myself but Jackson and I were closer than ever. Ever since I left, the boys have been informing me about Liam. "He's working himself to the ground and drinking every night. Maybe even bringing home some girls but I hear your name in his mouth. He's so heartbroken himself. Liam thinks you chose Jackson over him. You two are true mates and need to sort it out. We can barely wake him up without him demanding us to get out. I think he was talking to Karen the other day and he whispered, 'I messed up, mum. I miss him. I miss Zayn so much.' It sucks a lot. Please, come home to us soon. We love you lots, Z!" Louis spoke in a soft tone, the others agreeing in the background.

"I love you boys too, don't ever forget that. I should be home soon. I'm feeling way better and I can't wait to see your stupid faces again!" I sniffled on the other line, hanging up. Louis and I have become close again.

 

-

My dreams have become really sexual lately. I've been waking up, achingly hard and sweaty. Some nights Jackson woke me up with dark eyes boring into mine and we got each other off. The omega in me was confused on who to choose between.

Liam is focusing on nibbling and licking my whole mating mark spot. Jackson, on the other hand, has his head between my thighs, making my body tremble. Their eyes were focused on me, loving my reaction to the littlest touches. The blonde's tongue was opening me up. I writhed, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Zayn. Wake up," a voice growled. My eyes popped open, seeing Jackson above me with dark, red eyes. Redness traveled from my cheeks to my ears and neck.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"This has been every night since last week. Do I have to fuck you to get you to sleep normally?" Obviously, Jackson hates being woke up. It's kinda how I got into the routine of getting great sleep and hating being waken up. "Okay, strip yourself."

As I started tugging off my boxers, Jackson attached his mouth to my neck. Gasping, my head tilted back and my boxers were ripped to shreds. "I don't get why you wear boxers to sleep sometimes," Jackson kissed me, looking me in the eyes.

My eyes avoided his, "I hate ruining my panties, if that's what you're insisting."

"You've got loads of money and you're worried about your panties?"

"It's not funny! I worry about everything that I own and have bought myself and hurry up!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're telling me what to do?" He shoved himself into my tight heat.

"You're acting just like my alpha. 'You're telling me what to do?,' damn right I am! I do what I want, J," I sassed, my nails digging into his back as I did so. Liam's ringtone started going off and I quickly reached for my phone. "Yes, Li?"

"Hey, Zayn. I just wanted to tell you hi and check up on you," he responded slowly. Is he drunk?

"Liam, who is that?" I heard a girl ask on the other side of the line in the background.

"Who was that?" My eyes narrowed, stopping Jackson's movements as my voice shook. "I heard a girl and you're slow. Liam James Payne, are you drunk? You know I will fly over there and beat the shit out of you. I'm busy right now and you're calling me while you're bedding a woman? Bloody hell."

"I can hear your arousal and Jackson's breathing. Don't tell me you're not bedding someone else that's not me. I can bed other omegas. What do you want me to do?" Liam growled annoyed.

"I want you to take care of me but instead I was sent home and now, I'm of course with Jackson as the doctor requested. It's better bedding someone you know than someone random slut!" I said in disbelief.

"Who said Sophia was some random slut?" Liam chuckled, his voice slurring slightly.

"Goodbye, Liam," I hung up before gritting my teeth. "Continue, J, please." He protested before I pushed down on him.

His hips rocked back and forth, leaving me to lean back. My mouth was wide open with ecstasy. It didn't take long for Jackson to pull out and pump himself, cumming on my stomach after me.

 

-

 

"Sonshine? I'm coming in, okay? The doc is here to see you," my mum knocked. They walked in and looked at me rubbing my eyes softly with Jackson wrapped around me. "Actually, we'll wait for you in the living room."

"Shower together?" Jackson asked, kissing my forehead lightly as I nodded. He picked me up and walked to the bathroom. We shared a few kisses while cleaning ourselves up. Once we got dressed, our hands connected, and then we traveled to the entertainment room.

My mom smiled at us brightly as the doctor started cleaning my arm with alcohol wipes. Jackson stepped back and observed. The doctor took some blood and checked my temperature, "Give the blood work a few minutes to run, then we'll see if you're ready to go back on tour and make the world swoon. We chatted about how I've felt, my food schedule, when I started to feel needy, and about Liam. Mum and Jackson stepped into the kitchen to talk while we shared a conversation. The machine beeped about 10 minutes later. "So, it seems to me that you're ready to get back on tour. Just stay hydrated, check your temperature daily, take this medication to keep you balanced but no overdosing or anything like that, you hear me? Also, I'd recommend talking to a pack mate or your destined mate about your feelings that day. If you stay in tune with your pack, then we shouldn't have to see each other again for this reason. Only take the meds when you're feeling sickly or upset. It helps with both. I'll see you in a few months, Malik!" He spoke, patting my back gently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like seeing if this would post.

Liam’s POV

It was hard not seeing Zayn for a couple of days, but I knew deep down in my gut he was having a good time. Jackson was with him. Jackson was his first love. His first alpha. His first everything. That alpha was the one bedding my omega. Zayn still loved him. You can smell their bond distinctly from when they were in the hotel room together. It was nerve wracking. What if Zayn chose Jackson over me?

 


End file.
